


Forsaken Love

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Beside You series [3]
Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forsaken Love lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken Love

**Author's Note:**

> follow on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PerfectPorceln)

_No, I don’t want to believe this is over_  
_When you told me from the start we are forever_  
_All the lies you told me_  
_And all the promises you gave carelessly._

 _I was such a fool to trust you_  
_I was such a careless person to_  
_Oh, give you my heart in the first place._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had together_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Please cherish what we had together._

_Now all the memories rush into my head_  
_Every single thing we did in and out of our bed_  
_All the deceits I heard_  
_And how the reality became so blurred._

 _I was such a fool to trust you_  
_I was such a careless person to_  
_Oh, give you my heart in the first place._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had together_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Please cherish what we had together._

_Nevertheless, the past is the past_  
_When that’s a lie I tell myself_  
_So I can finally stop thinking about you at last_  
_Don’t judge the love we had—you know it was real yourself_  
_You were the one who got away_  
_And that’s where my heart forever will lay._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had toghether_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Now it’s time to let go of what we had together._

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, but yeah, this is my own work, so if you're going to use the lyrics elsewhere, fucking contact me on twitter.


End file.
